


I Suppose You Could Have a Rose Too

by dr3amland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr3amland/pseuds/dr3amland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall likes to give Zayn roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble i've made.

 

**Listen to[ _this_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSi6W29MxGs) while reading (this shows up in a new tab).**

* * *

**  
**

  
**  
**Niall started the same morning rutine even though he was only 19.

Get up at 9:30.

Eat a piece of toast with coffee.

Get ready.

And go meet up with the boys at 11:30.

Niall got into his car and drove for about 30 minutes before pulling up in his usual spot.

"Hey Niall, how are you today?" Mary asked as she has been every morning and all Niall can do is shrug and ask the same becasue he really doesn't know how he feels anymore.

Niall hums a song along the way up the stairs thats been stuck in his head for who knows how long. Maybe its because its a song Zayn had showed him.

And maybe Niall smiled at that thought.

When Niall arrived it was silent, no one speaking, no one laughing. But it was always Niall's job to lighten any situation with his happy go lucky persona.

Niall nervously tugs on the bracelet that he had stolen from Zayn and brought it to his nose and smiled because it still smelled like him.

"Hey guys," Niall whispered, looking at each boy.

"How was your day today, Li?"

Liam didn't really respond, and Niall knew Liam wanted him to discuss his day so far.

"Well, so far today was pretty okay. My toast was pretty burnt though, and I ran out of creamer. But don't worry, Li, I'll make sure to get it after I leave." Niall laughed, sitting more properly to get comfortable.

"Oh, and Harry," Niall looked at Harry, "Your mom says hello and that she loves you, and she wanted me to say hello to the rest of you too. She would've came here with me, but she was late for work."

Silence.

"Louis, you look quite nice today," Niall chuckled, but then he frowned, "I saw El cheating again, thought you should know. But theres someone out there thats better for you, I promise," He patted him for reassurance.

"H-hi Z," Niall smiled with a faint blush, "I brought you something,"

Niall pulled out a rainbow of roses, each one a different color, since he knew Zayn loved roses, but never had a favorite.

Zayn smiled.

"I hope you like them, I even had them give you 2 coral ones since you love them so much,"

He gave Zayn his roses but then realized something and chuckled.

"Here, I suppose the rest of you could have one as well," Niall smiled and handed them each a rose.

They all smiled.

"Zayn?"

"I love you"

Silence.

"I mean I know that the whole Perrie thing still has to be sorted out, but you still love me right?"

Silence.

"Zayn?"

Silence.

"Zayn? Can you hear me?"

More silence.

Niall stood up, looking at the four boys for help but then realizing like he has been everyday for the past two years,

Hes talking to tomb stones.


	2. I Suppose You Could Have a Rose Too || Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this needed a part 2
> 
> This is really short & shitty js

Niall was lost.

He had no clue where he was running to, all he knew was that he was lost. Both meantally and physically lost.

He needed Zayn's love and kisses and cuddles and just overall him. Once you've longed for that for that so long, you go crazy.

_I'm fucking crazy, Niall thought_

He needed his friends, he needed Harry and Louis and Liam and Zayn.

He was lost without them, so lost.

They were part of the air he breathed, the clothes he wore, the way he talked.

How he lived.

He felt empty.

Niall tore through trees and tripped over tree roots and bushes and hes never ran so fast in his life.

But then he wasn't running anymore.

_He was flying._

He could hear silent chanting of familiar voices saying 'No, Niall. You're stronger than this'

But he could fucking care less.

He didn't hit the hard rocks or sink into the depth of the ocean. But instead landed in arms, soft caring arms.

"We've missed you Niall," The voices said.

And Niall looked up to see that he was back in the forest.

But he was surrounded by the people he's been longing for, the people hes been needing all this time.

Then his eyes met the dark chesnut ones that hes never seen shine brighter and the sparkling green ones and the baby blue ones.

Then he saw the golden ones.

He handed him a single rose, the coral one Niall always brings extra of and says,

"I suppose you could have a rose too"

Niall wasn't lost anymore.

_He was found._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request some shit & tell me what you thought 
> 
> \- many kisses and dicks to all (unless you don't swing that way)

**Author's Note:**

> i cried while writing this and i don't cry woops
> 
> Part 2? idk what do you think


End file.
